


You've got one chance to make this work.

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, One Shot Collection, Other, Panty Snatching, Public Hand Jobs, Slyph! Julius, Starvation, Tagging as I go, Threats, Unrequited Love, Yandere, just a meme, male grima, monster au, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: This will just be a one shot collection for various fandoms. I don't feel like these are good enough to be their own body of work, but I still want to post them. These are mostly for practice so I'm willing to take requests. I will do angst to fluff, but I'm not too sure I can do NSFW stuff. I'll try though.If I haven't written for a character, ask if I'm willing to write for them. I don't like tagging stuff that's not here. I also can't promise I'll update too soon. Sorry.





	1. What did you expect? (Valter)

She laughed at herself. 

“I should have known you really didn’t care.”

“Don’t say that. You know I do.”

“Oh, Really? Then why did you leave me locked up in this room while everyone was getting slaughtered? Why did you let the prince and princess die? You swore to protect them!”

Now it was his turn to laugh. 

“No. I swore to protect you. No one else.”

“You still had orders to not let them die, and you know how useless this army is without me to guide them.”

She paused. Perhaps he had done this on purpose. Maybe the man she had trusted with the lives of her army truly was just a heartless killer. 

“So. Here we are. You’ve come to kill me, right? DO IT! I have no purpose here without anyone to lead. I have no purpose back home. Just be quick about it.”

He frowned. It was so disappointing to see his summoner so willing to die. Of course, he knew her well enough to not expect anything less.

“You won’t even pretend to want to live? Not even for me? At least look at me.”

His hand cupped her face and he roughly turned her towards him. Even then, she averted her eyes. How could she bare to see his face? After everything, how could she look into the eyes of the man who killed her patrons? She might’ve hated them, but she never wished their deaths. 

“Look at me dammit! Don’t make me—-“

“Just finish the job. You know I won’t struggle.”

He let go of her and balled a fist. 

“Don’t make me ask again.”

“Fucking kill me you bastard!”

His hand met her shoulder and he began to rub it. With the same gentleness he grasped her face again. Still her eyes did not dare to meet his. He then punched her in the gut. 

“Look at me!”

“Never,” she gasped.

With all his strength, he threw her to the floor and started kicking her. Each blow grew in intensity, but she did not dare block a single one. She just sat there with her eyes squeezed shut.

“Look at me!”

She refused and yelped in pain. His boots came in contact with her head this time.

“You are boring me woman. I think I’ll just leave you here to die alone.”

For a moment she wasn’t going to say anything, but she just couldn’t help herself.

“You didn’t kill me yet. You just can’t do it huh? Shameful to think you would pity a worthless woman like me. Aren’t you a feared general? What will people say when they hear you spared my life.”

He removed his lance from the body of the Askrian prince. The young man’s blood painted the tip of the cursed weapon and dripped on to the floor. 

“Don’t insult me dear. There won’t be anyone left in this world to talk when I’m done.”

Again, she was laughing. 

“What arrogance! I never would have thought that you were the type to try and take over the world. Did Grima possess you or something?”

She was answered with a sharp pain in her side.

“I do everything of my own accord. You know that.”

“S-sure. Forgive my impertinence, feared one!”

He didn’t reply. 

“Had enough? I can’t imagine that this is what you wanted. Didn’t you say you wanted an eternal war? Wouldn’t you have done better by making sure we couldn’t kill the brat and old man?”

He dug his lance deeper and deeper into her side. When he felt the tip no longer give way, he pulled it out. He turned to leave. Why should he stay when there was other prey for him to slaughter?


	2. Maybe another place or time. (Laegjarn)

My hands reached towards her hands. 

“Don’t go back. Please, I beg you.”

Her stoic facade faded when she started to turn away from me. 

“You don’t have to leave. If you stand with us, we can beat him.”

She sighed and turned back to me. Even exasperated she was beautiful. No matter how many times I had seen her on the battlefield, I couldn’t help but think of her as a goddess of war. 

“You are a powerful tactician, but as my father is now, you have no chance.” 

She was right. Our rite had been unsuccessful, and Fjorm died when we attempted to take on Surtr. No other world had the ability to quell the Muspellian flames. All we could do was return to Askr and wait for our deaths. We were stopped on the way back by Laejarn who helped us escape safely to the portal. She betrayed her country for us and hopefully for me.

“Laegjarn please. Won’t he kill you if you return? You’ll be safer with us.”

“But what of my sister? What of Múspell? Their lives are on the line as well. I cannot abandon my people let alone Laevatein.”

Maybe it was selfish, but I couldn’t help myself. 

“How can you protect your sister if you are dead?”

That was enough to make her leave.


	3. I'll Keep You Warm (Julius) (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slyph! Julius toys with his new human.  
> This is explicit so please be warned.   
> Also, this is a continuation of fire-emblem-drabbles on tumblr's Slyph! Julius piece, and we happened to do a trade with this as her gift.

As Julius led you to his home your body grew warmer and warmer. His warmth seemed to flow into your body from just him holding your hand. You barely even noticed just how deep you had wandered into the forest as you couldn’t think of anything else, but the man before you. Several times he turned to see your bewildered face and give you a wicked smile. The time he laughed your knees grew weak. You mentioned at how beautiful his house was as you two entered. 

The cottage was very homey which made you feel safe until you felt a chill. You hadn’t realized, but the house was open, and the night was cold.

“Are you cold? I suppose a simple human would be.” 

His eyes and grin grew wide.

“It’ll be okay my dear. I promise to warm that body of yours the best way I know how.”

You felt compelled to be in the fae’s arms. In fact, you weren’t sure that there was anything else you wanted in your life. The warmth you felt just from a light touch was intoxicating.

“Are you ready?”

“Of course,” you said with no hesitation.

You weren’t sure how, but in the next moment you were lay bare before Julius. 

“Much better,” he whispered in your ear as he groped your ass. 

“Are you feeling a bit warmer yet,” he asked as a chill went down your spine.

You whisperer a no to him, and he kissed your neck.

“Then I’ll just have to do more then.”

With his hands still feeling you up, he leaned in for you to kiss him which you did readily. You weren’t sure where the sudden hunger for his lips came from, but you were sure that nothing would satisfy you besides tasting him. The response was welcome and expected though he was surprised at how much you were trying to over power him. You managed to forced your tongue down his throat which peaked his desire more than he really wanted, and yet, he did not pull away. You rubbed your naked body against his clothed one. Julius finally pulled away to moan when he felt you rub his erection. 

“M-Maybe we should continue this sooner than later,” he said breathlessly. 

He needed to regain his composure before you two continued so you were ordered to get oh the bed and finger yourself. With his magic he removed his own clothes to stroke himself at the little show you were putting on. As he watched your finger slide into you, he couldn’t help but smile. He had been alone for so long and here you were here for him alone. Once he was decently hard he got on the bed to tower over you. His long red hair draped over you and his piercing red eyes stared into yours. He asked you to remove your hand from yourself. You were not without for long because you could feel the tip of his cock rubbing against your entrance. 

“I’ll try not to be too rough, but I can’t make any promises.”

He entered you slowly, true to his word. Once you asked him to stop, he did to let you adjust to him. You noted at how he closed his eyes when he was fully sheathed inside you and how he let out a small gasp. His first real thrusts were slow to make sure you really could take him, but after you seemed to enjoy them, he sped up. Your mind was on nothing else but the man on top of you. and there was not other word on your lips but his name. He knew he was close and by the way you were moaning, he knew you were too. He didn’t bother pulling gout. You were his now and what better way to claim you than to spill his seed inside you. When he felt you squeeze around him, He came hard while yelling your name. He waited till his cock stopped twitching before pulling you and wrapping his arms around you.

“That should keep you warm for tonight my love, but I can’t promise you won’t be cold in the morning.”


	4. An Ephinnes meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a prompts for “Let the king know this, his eyebrow game. Weak!”. It was requested for Innes to say it to Ephraim. I just had to meme it up.

“Let the king know this, his eyebrow game. Weak!”

Innes commanded at the messenger Ephraim had sent to Frelia. The poor man had just wanted to make some money for his family, but here he was being the in-between of two disaster Kings. If the messenger knew anything, then he knew that King Ephraim would reply with a “no u.” He had no need to take the lengthy trip home, but King Innes would be determined to know what the lance-wielding Renais twin’s expression at this slander.

As if a miracle had occurred, Ephraim himself strutted in the room as the rest of the court gasped in surprised and awe. 

“No u,” Ephraim pointed acquisitively at Innes.

Innes grabbed at his chest. How cruel it was to know that someone thought his eyebrow game was inferior in any way! He worked so hard on the proper shape and he even filled them to be sure. The Felian King cried openly. Just as the court was looking at each other to figure out how to feel. Ephraim stormed up to the throne and pt his hand on his dear rival’s shoulder. 

“Your eyebrow game maybe weak, but your updog game is strong.”

“What is updog,” Innes asked like a fool.

“Not much what’s up with you?” 

Ephraim cry-laughed at the supposed tactician. Innes felt ashamed that he even existed, but Ephraim was there to hold him for comfort. 

“It’s okay Innes. I will always love you even if you keep getting tricked by a moron who can’t even read.” 

Ephraim smiled looked into the camera like he was in The Office when he heard Innes scream out of frustration.


	5. Alm's Dong (Alm) (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An actual meme in nsfw form. I'm sorry.

Though you loved Alm, you couldn’t expect his dick to possibly as big as his armor suggested. However much you would fantasize about him being impossibly huge, you told yourself to keep you expectations low when you finally were ready to sleep together. You knew quite well how easy it was to get disappointed if you weren’t realistic and that wouldn’t be fair to him as that’s not something he could change. 

You were already on your knees and undoing pants when your hand brushes against him. A small moan passes his lips at the light touch. When you finally free his member, you are quite surprised. 

“You’re bigger than I expected. In fact, I’m not sure I could take even half your length.”

Alm blinked a couple of times at your response as you started to stroke his massive cock.

“So I guess that is a bad thing, huh?”

You sighed at how you managed to make him feel bad anyways. 

“No it will be fine. Let’s just say that my goal is to be able to take all of you and that I’m going to need a lot of practice before I can get there.”


	6. Coming Home (M!Grima)

You had had a rough day. Nothing you seemed to do was right, and it felt like your world was slowly but surely falling apart. You wanted nothing more than just break down, but you held it in until you could come home. 

When you opened the door, there he was lounging on your couch lazily as he turned his head to see who entered Grima smirked. He could tell you needed some love. He got up and walked to your side to pull you in close to his chest so he could whisper in your ear. 

“Is my favorite human upset? That won’t do. Go on tell me who needs to die so that you won’t be sad anymore.”

You explained that that wasn’t the problem, but he didn’t seem to listen. You tried to worm your way way out of his vice grip but that too fails.

“I’m not letting you get away. I can’t have my love be in such a mood. What sort of God would I be if I did not shower you with my affection and favor? Come now let me show you how much I have missed you.”

Carefully, he began to kiss your forehead, cheek, and lips over and over again. It felt right and some of the fatigue of the day seemingly left your body as you returned the kisses. You earned a small chuckle as he felt you leaned into him and wrapped your arms around him. He pulled away after several more kisses. Again you felt the pain of failure. Had you done something to displease him? Everything was going to crash until he spoke.

“I love you.”


	7. Time for Rest? (Alfonse) (Explicit)

The Askrian prince was so relieved that the fight with Muspell was finally over. He could tell how much the war had taken its toll on you. You were exhausted those late nights you feared capture at the hands of the enemy, and Alfonse could do little to soothe you. He wanted nothing more to just rest and hold you for a little while. Even more so he wanted to take every little bit of your pain away with pleasure. Though he couldn’t swear that his motives were altruistic as he couldn’t help but realize how much he missed the late nights you shared together in his room back at the castle. 

When you two finally returned to Askr, refreshed from the baths, and ready for bed, he wrapped his arm around your waist and stared deeply in your eyes. 

“Please, I need you. It has been too long, and though its embarrassing to say, I can’t wait another minute being without you.”


	8. (Takumi) (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't even describe this because then there would be nothing to read.

You were being quite cruel to Takumi tonight. All he wanted was for you to eat dinner with the rest of his siblings and get along, but here you were with your hand on his thigh slowly but surely rubbing closer and closer to his cock. He had hoped that maybe you didn’t mean to when your hand finally reached the noticeable bulge in his pants, but the way that you stroked him told him that this was extremely planned. He tried so hard not to moan as you continued even when he was being spoken to. Occasionally you would look him in the eyes just to see how needy he looked. When dinner was finally over and you could finally say what you had been thinking the entire time.

“Hee hee. You know Takumi, You’re so sexy when you’re all hot and bothered.”

Your smirk only made the prince blush even harder.

“Well why don’t we go back to your room so you can finish what you started,” he asked not even able to look you in the eyes.


	9. (Clarrisse) (Yandere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll never think of a title... Probably.

Clarisse snuggled closer to your chest and hugged you tightly. You had been busy the past couple days, and that irritated her, but she was much a happier not that you had some free time to spend with her. However, she didn’t seem that happy when you saw her expression.

“Clarisse is something wrong,” you asked.

“You’re all I ever think about [Y/N]. I think about you in battle as I slaughter your enemies, at tactics meetings, when plans are being explained, during training, and even, now I’m only focused on you. Even though I know you cant feel the same, you are all that matters to me. Nothing else in any of the worlds is as important or precious as you. That’s why if anyone tires to take you away, I promise I’ll show them that you have someone that loves you more than they ever could.”

She squeezed you a bit tighter before kissing your neck.

“Even if you want to be with them more than me.”


	10. Just a bit longer (Takumi) (Explicit)

The blush on Takumi’s face brightened as he was faced with a predicament. You told him that he needed to wait till after you were done with the tactics meeting that was going to happen about 30 minutes form now , but he had been teasing himself all day thinking about how much he wanted to pleasure you. And unfortunately for him, he was so desperate and hard that he didn’t think he could wait.

“Please. I need you. Now. It’ll only be a couple of minutes. I promise.”

“No darling. I really need to go. Just because we aren’t in the middle of a major war doesn’t mean that I can just slack off.”

Takumi pouted a bit, but understood. 

“Then can I at least have a kiss.”

You were happy to give him a tender kiss on the lips.

“I promise after the meeting we can enjoy ourselves wit hall the time in the world. Just be a good boy and wait.”

You winked at him which made the blush on his face an even darker hue. Somehow he knew that your meeting would run a bit later, but he knew the wait would totally be worth it.


	11. Halloween Costume(Takumi) (Explicit)

You were very stressed out over some of the preparations needed to be done for the fall festival. Somehow it was all on you to come up with ideas and plan the events. You were the Summoner not a hostess so you just weren’t sure what to do. However, when Oboro brought you the costumes for you and Takumi, you were much more excited for the festival. 

“So here is yours, and here is Lord Takumi’s! What do you think?”

You were extremely impressed with how beautiful the fabrics were on both of them.

“I think even as an oni Lord Takumi will look very handsome. Have him try it on later so I can make sure the hems are perfect.”

You thanked her and were left alone. A nefarious idea popped up in your head. What if Takumi would be willing to sleep with you in the costume? With the horns, fangs, and sharp nails, it would be just like being with a real one. You let the thought linger a bit more as you close and lock your bedroom door. 

You were very excited by the idea of your sweet prince being a needy demon who desires nothing but you. It didn’t take too much longer before you were on your bed touching yourself thinking about how much he would moan and yell your name. You heard a click and your door opened to reveal Takumi looking a bit tired from the day. He slipped his key into a pocket and looked around to see where you were. His eyes widen when he saw you sprawled out over the bed. 

“I see you’ve started without me,” he said with a smirk.

You couldn’t help, but try and cover yourself to keep some of your dignity.


	12. Teasing (Ryoma) (Yandere)

“Just give into me love. I know they way you feel about me. I know that you talk about me to your friends. Why don’t you act so enamored with me when we are alone?”

Ryoma had a serious expression on his face as he held your hands. Though this wasn’t the first time he had confessed to you, it still brought a chill down your spine that he felt the need to address this. You’re greatest fear was to push him away if you talked about how much you liked him so you had been distant in hopes of keeping him interested. Though you hadn’t even realized how much that had effected the Hoshidan prince. 

“Don’t you care at all? I have been pouring my heart out to you, but you still not won’t tell me your feelings to my face. You’re driving me crazy. I can’t live like this anymore.”

He let go of your hands and pulled you in close to him. he lowered his mouth right next to your ear to whisper.

“If you won’t admit it on your own then, I’ll just have to force it out of you.”

You gasped when he moved one hand to your hip and the other behind your head. He had no intentions of letting you leave, but you had no intentions of going. he looked into your eyes a moment before crashing his lips onto yours. His eagerness spurred you on to finally return the kiss. This caused him to pull away.

“Finally a proper response. I can hope that I won’t need to confront you again?”

You laughed lightly. Perhaps, you would finally play nice, but you couldn’t help but think about how incredible it was to see him so needy for you.


	13. (Alfonse) (Yandere)

“You’re such a pretty little thing tied up like that, baby,” Alfonse said while admiring his handiwork.

You squirmed to try and loosen the ropes on your hands as he ran a hand over your exposed thigh. 

“You know Summoner. I do love you. The way you move, the way you laugh, and the way you smile are just incredible, but I don’t think its fair that other people get to experience such a beauty like you. They haven’t suffered enough to ever deserve someone like you.”

He gave you a half-lidded look before replacing the hand caressing your inner thigh with his lips. As he peppered the sensitive skin there with kisses, he reached for your hip to pull you closer to him.

“I need you to know that you have never looked better than tonight, love.”

He ran his tongue over your skin before continuing, “ I have never wanted you more.”

Next, he sunk his teeth into your flesh. Even when you felt him break the skin he didn’t stop. You tried to shake him off, but he finished marking you before you could. For a moment he moved back to admire the abused area. A sweet hum left his lips while tears fell down your face. After several more marks, you were tired and wanted to be set free.

“Come on Alfonse, untie me. I just want to go home for a couple days I won’t be gone forever, “ you plea.

“The answer is no. You say’ll come back to me, but I know better. You’ll leave me lonely and lost. I refuse to let that happen again. Askr is your home now and forever.”


	14. (Valter) (Yandere)

Valter carded a hand through your hair before pulling your hair back violently. 

“Come on, prey where are those tears,” he said growing more and more frustrated.

You did your best not to cry to keep him from what he desired.

“Never,” you shout. 

As long as he didn’t get what he wanted, he would continue to check up on you. If you had given in quick like you did in the past he would leave you to starve for several days as punishment. You would much rather give in, but he wouldn’t let you die even if you did. He gave you a fierce expression before breaking out into laughter. The Moonstone seemed very pleased with how you were resisting. 

“Perfect. Now do cry for me baby. I promise that you will not be punished for following orders this time.”

Your tears fell as if they were truly under his command. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered before giving you a quick kiss on your cheek.


	15. (Chrom) (Yandere)

Chrom had been careful not to leave your side as more enemies started to surround you two. Nothing in any of the worlds mattered more to him than your safety. 

“Summoner stay close. I promise to keep you safe.”

You did as you were told as the blue haired lord cut down enemy after enemy. He was extremely serious which seemed so unlike how he was out side of battle. A flash of light caught your attention as a mage started an incantation,. You yelled at Chrom and he quickly grabbed your hand to move out of the way. At eh moment the spell was cast he threw an enemy lancer into the fire magic. You could see and smell his flesh being burned before your eyes. 

He continued to let the enemy mage kill her own allies until it was just her left. Wordlessly he stabbed her and turned back to you with his normal cherry expression on his face. After sheathing Falchion he picked you up and spun you around in celebration. You tell him that it is inappropriate to be celebrating on the battlefield like this.

“Why would you say that, Summoner? Aren’t you happy that all the enemies are dead?”

“I suppose so, but you killed them so cruelly.”

He pulled you close to him. “I told you that I’ll do whatever it takes if it means we’ll be together forever, my sweet. I just can’t help but feel the need to prove it to you and anyone else who tries to take you from me.”


	16. (Rinkah) (Yandere)

You were surprised when Rinkah took your hand and lead you away from the strategy meeting that you had asked for. Though you could tell something serious was bothering her a lot as she huffed all the way back to your shared room.

“Rinkah, is everything alright? 

She didn’t answer immediately. She glared at you for a bit with a pout on her face as you rubbed the back of your neck.

“I hate it when they look at you…so fucking much,” she managed to say before she began to kiss you passionately. 

“Don’t they understand that you’re mine. How dare they even look your way,” she shouted between kisses. 

Her hand wrapped around the back of your head to make sure you couldn’t escape her lips. Eventually, she started bite down on your bottom lip in hopes of making you gasp. As soon as you did, she forcefully rammed her tongue down your throat to taste you. When she was satisfied, she let your head go to look you directly in the eyes.

“You can go back now unless you’d like to do something else,” she said with a dastardly smile on her face.


	17. (F!Grima x Male Reader) (Explicit)

Grima had a devious smile on her face as she watched you work on some paperwork Anna had pushed off onto you.

“Summoner,” she cooed, “forget the work those worms have pushed upon you. I demand you to pay attention to me!”

You look up from the budget you were trying to balance to meet the woman’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry Grima, but I’m kinda busy right now. Maybe we can talk later,” you said in hopes that she would leave.

Your response only made her angry and she resolved her to get your attention.

“I have no interest in talking; I’d much rather play.” She giggled hoping o regain your attention.

You looked up again with a blush on your face. 

“Play,” you asked meekly. Though you had been interested in Grima you never thought you’d get the chance to be with her.

A smirk returned to her lips. “Yes, play~” Her eyes roamed up and down your body as she licked her lips. 

“I’m sure you won’t mind now, will you?”

No matter how much work you had left, you knew you couldn’t say no to her.

“No I’d love to, but o-only for a little while. I don’t have that much time.”

“I doubt I’ll need much time since you look so weak already.”

She flashed a toothy grin at your gasp and hurt expression. It only took her a second for her to walk around your desk and pull out your chair and tun it towards her. 

“Stand up and undo your pants,” she ordered. 

As you unzip your fly, she reached her hand into your boxers to feel your shaft.

“You’re bigger than I expected.” 

She rubs her thumb over the head of your penis lightly stimulating the sensitive glans. You choke back a moan when she starts stroking you.

“Oh Summoner, its alright. Let your Goddess know how good you feel. I might be more willing to do more than this if you have the time.”


	18. (Camilla) (Yandere)

Camilla smiled as she reached for your hand. You had finally agreed to take a day trip with her to one of her favorite hot springs in her world. She held back a shudder when you placed your hand in hers.

“Well darling, are you excited to finally relax with me?”

You nodded your head and said, “ Of course! I love spending time with you. I’m just glad we can not worry about the war for a moment and just relax.”

She smiled and moved a bit closer to you. She had planned the entire day and night for the two of you. She planned every moment to maximize your alone time. A giggle left her lips when she thought of how perfect her plan was. However, she hadn’t planned on the a certain Askrian princess to show up at the not spring.

Though you knew that this trip meant a lot to Camilla, you couldn’t help but let Sharena join on the trip. The blonde had asked so nicely and wanted to have fun with her new princess friend as well. You had wrongly assumed that the eldest Nohrian princess would share your sentiment. It took all of Camilla’s will not to explode in front of the other woman, but she was careful to hide her disappointment until the girl had run off to check out the rooms at the hotel.

“Oh Summoner. You didn’t tell me that you had feelings for Sharena. If you wanted to sleep with her too I wish you would have run it by me first. I would have murdered her before hand.”

She hid none of her venom in her words yet still kept her usual playful tone.

“Come on, Camilla. I don’t have any ill intentions with her. She just wanted to come along. She sort of sees you are a big sister and just wanted all of us to get closer.”

Camilla giggled. She couldn’t help but find your naivete cute.

“I certainly don’t care how she sees me now that she is trying to keep us from our honeymoon. It will be such a shame to see her pretty face ruined all due to you not considering my feelings.”

You were getting frustrated with her. Not only did she believe you were married for some strange reason, but now she wanted to kill one of your patrons. You demanded that she stop threatening Sharena’s life. 

“Don’t test me, darling. If you even try to stop me I promise I will kill you to just to ensure you stay loyal to me. I can’t have you disobeying me anymore than you have. It’s not good for my heart.”


	19. Panties (Seth) (Yandere) (Explicit)

Ever since the first time you were intimate with Seth, he had been holding on to the underwear from that night. He would keep them in his pocket where ever he went. The softness of the intimate fabric pleased him and reminded himself of you. Whenever he would think of you, he could feel himself harden and all he would want was to pleasure you like that night. Unfortunately, as you consumed his every waking thought, Seth would find himself sneaking away to address his issue quite often.

Normally, you would just assume he was leaving to check up on the Renais twins, but today they were sitting a couple of seats down from you at dinner. You decided to follow him to make sure he was alright. He felt so wrong leaving your side just so he could stroke his cock and imagine that you were touching him. However, whenever he thought of your tongue running up and down his shaft and sniffed your underwear, he didn’t care anymore. All he wanted was your love all the time. Nothing less would ever be enough for him.

When you caught up with him and saw him in such a state you gasped. He tuned to look at you with his red hair all mussed, his eyes filled with ecstasy, and his mouth open gasping for air. The thing that stood out most to you was your lost underwear now wrapped around his dick for extra friction.

“Is-is that my underwear, Seth,” you asked incredulously.

He looked away for a moment with a large blush on his cheeks and said, “Ahh sorry Summoner, would you like them back?”


	20. Defiance (Valter) (Yandere)

It took much longer than he would have liked, but he finally broke you. The confident and free Summoner was perfect now. You were begging and willing for him every moment of the day. Nothing even mattered to you any more. Being by his side was all you desired. That was why he finally allowed you to leave your room again. It had only been six months since he locked you in there, but he was extremely impressed with your progress.

For the first few days you were scared to leave your room. You barely could make it to your study down the hall before wanting Valter to take you back to your room to comfort you. After the first week, you were able to work on tactics again. It was after the third week though, that Valter realized it was a mistake letting you roam free. 

Since it was your duty, you had summoned a few new heroes to act as support in the coming battles. This included the very kind and perceptive Seth. Of course the knight did not find your relationship with Valter proper, and began to convince you that you were your own person again. Slowly, you were becoming the defiant Summoner you once were, much to the chagrin of Valter. The Grado General knew that you needed to be put back in your place

“You’ve been so good lately, my pet. Don’t make me have to punish you,” he warned when you two were ready for bed.

His hands griped your sides to pull you closer, but you tried to push him away like you had done many months ago.

“Don’t defy me now, Y/N. Let your Master take care of you. Otherwise, I will hurt you.”

His patience was long gone when you slapped him. His gloved hands left your hips and wrapped around your throat. He allowed himself to use most of his strength to choke you. A light chuckle escaped his mouth as you gasped for air and tried to pry his hands away from your neck.

“If this is what my pet desires, I am happy to oblige.”

Valter threw you to the ground and turned to sit on your bed. He watched you closely as you struggled to catch your breathe. 

“However, if you want me to not hurt you again you need only send that bastard home who is trying to keep you from me. Then, I promise I’ll take care of you once more.”


	21. Devotion (M!Grima) (Yandere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically gore and self harm so please be careful.

His tone was serious and unyielding

“You will do as I ask, worm. Don’t make me say it again.”

Your breathing quickened as you held the knife over your pinkey finger. 

“If you don’t prove your devotion, then I’ll kill you and all of your precious pawns in this army. You know I would love to rip the heads off of that brat and his future spawn.”

The grin on Grima’s face was wild. His sharp teeth, stained with your blood, were bared to prove his pleasure at the current situation. While normally he would be upset that you would have to die, he’d finally get his revenge on the Falchion wielders who opposed him. All you needed to do was slice off one of your fingers to save their lives. To him that seemed like a small price to pay for the love and obedience of a god. You would have to agree with him if you even wanted a chance to live.


	22. Protection (Valter)

Valter smiled at your sleeping form as he watched you from the window sill. Somehow he had managed to convince you he would be the best to protect you. The assassination attempt two days ago was still on your mind, and he suggested you really needed to someone to stay as your look out. He was quite pleased in your willingness to accept his proposition.

 

He almost giggled at how cute you were when you tossed and turned. Perhaps his presence was too much for your subconscious to take as it tried to wake you in warning. Valter didn’t mind if you did awaken to tell him to leave. He had been able to see you in your night wear which very few could say they had. From just that he would gladly leave with that small victory. 

 

Though he desired more than to simply guard you for the night, the Moonstone did not touch you. He was more than willing to take his prize, but he wanted you begging for him which wouldn’t be the case as you were now. As he shifted positions from his window seat, he heard a ruckus outside in the court yard. His grin widened, and he equipped himself with his lance. Like the mad man he is, he opened the window and jumped right off. He whistled and his wyvern flew quickly to catch him. It only took a couple of seconds for him to spot the assassin. 

 

“The summoner is my prey and mine alone,” he called to the ninja as he threw the lance like a spear.


	23. Dress (M!Corrin)  (Explicit)

Corrin couldn’t help but whimper as his hard cock pulsated in his pants. You wore a particularly revealing dress today for court, as per Askrian tradition, and he couldn’t stop thinking about you. It had gotten so bad that he had to excuse himself to wait for you to return to your shared room. He dared not touch himself because he wanted to save it all for you which was getting more and more difficult to do. Finally, you entered the room, and he sighed with relief.

“Oh Summoner finally! Please I need you. Now. I can’t wait anymore,” he pleaded with a half-lidded expression. 

You gave him a chaste kiss and stroked the back of his head.

“You need me? For what?”

The blush on his face deepened.

“Well you see I have a little problem, and I, you know,” he said eyes looking away and gesturing at his crotch. 

You smile and give the man a kiss on his cheek. 

“Its so sweet that you waited for me so we can be in bliss together.”


	24. Teasing (M!Grima x Female! Reader) (Explicit)

Grima rubbed his dick on your ass while growling lowly into your ear. 

“Well, Summoner, what do you say we take this to the bed. I’m sure you’d like that much better.”

You only nod as he leads you to the bed.

“How about we do something about those pesky garments? I’m sure you’ll look much better without them.”

His eyes lingered over each section newly exposed skin as you striped naked for him. He flashed his sharp fangs at you as made a show of getting on the bed.

“I think you have been a good human, darling. Let me reward you.”

You couldn’t help, but wonder what he had in mind. Grima had never seemed like the kind of man to reward you often so you quickly accepted.

“Good. Now spread your legs for me.”

He hummed in pleasure as you laid bare before him. And all at once, his mouth was all over your thighs occasionally leaving kisses and grazes from his teeth in his wake. All you could do was moan and shiver.

“I know something you will like even better than this,” he whispered as his mouth grew closer to your cunt. 

His warm breath rushed over the sensitive skin there until he finally dove in. With every lick and nibble, he earned a breathy moan from you. You could feel him smirk when you placed a hand behind his head to try to get his young deeper inside you.

“Please, Grima just fuck me,” you plead as you feel yourself grow closer to the edge.

He slowly ran his tongue over your clit before replying.

“Oh you want me to stop? If you don’t like my teasing then why are you moaning? Why are you so wet?”

He continued his assault on your clit. 

“You’re going to come just like this, sweetheart. I’ll bless you with my cock only after.”


	25. Bathing Suit (Leo)

Leo wan’t so sure about going shopping with you. While he didn’t mind paying for your outfits, he wasn’t so sure he could contain himself if you tried on anything particularly revealing. Unfortunately for him you had planned to shop for swimsuits today. His cheeks were dusted with a rosy tint even as you entered the store. He had been careful not to think about what you had picked up as ypu roamed from rack to rack.

When you finally made it to the dressing room, he had thought the worst was over. Normally, you wouldn’t show off what you had tried on if you had a large selection, and he was sure that the pile of swimsuits stacked in your arms was a sizable amount. As you tried them on one by one, Leo was lulled into a false sense of security. It has been almost 30 minutes since you went in and you still hadn’t shown him anything. He believed wholeheartedly that he was safe until you called for him to come to the back to see the outfit. He sighed loudly and hesitantly walked around to the back. 

He couldn’t quite tell what exactly you were wearing due to the opaque purple cover up you were wearing. 

“Well what do you think?”

“I think it looks more like a dress than a bathing suit.”

“Well that’s because its a cover up not a suit.”

“This,” you said as you removed the outer garment, “is the bathing suit.” 

The bikini you had on underneath was black with purple embroidered hearts on it.

“Oh god, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second,” he exclaimed before even realizing it.

Leo’s heart sank as he heard you and several of the workers giggle.

“Well daring, I’m glad you like it.”


	26. After Meeting (Valter) (Explicit)

Valter did his best to control his urge to rip you away from the strategy meeting. Every time he saw those lips of yours move, he couldn’t help to think that it was such a shame that they were not being used exclusively for his pleasure. Though he knew that if he simply waited for the two of you to be alone, he could have you all to himself. As each second passed by his irritation grew, but as the last of the others left Valter was upon you.

He was quick to catch you in a kiss, but broke it as soon as he felt you kiss back. 

“Oh Summoner, why must you tease me so? You certainly like to drag out these meetings. You really shouldn’t make me wait.”

“I can’t help it, you know that there is work to be done. Also, you really don’t have to be here if you don’t want to.”

He then was on your neck as he lightly bit and licked over the soft skin there. He only stopped when he heard you moan.

“If grown tired of hearing you speak. I’ve heard enough today. I want to see those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock where they are meant to be.”


	27. Making you blush (M!Grima)

Grima couldn’t help but be amused at your distinct lack of emotions in front of others. You did your best to act like the cold, cool, and collected Summoner you were expected to be, but he knew exactly how to get his favorite human to emote. He knew how much you usually enjoyed sitting his lap so he asked you to when you both decided to take a break from work. Of course, you did your best not to show how embarrassed you were to sit in his lap in public. You turned so the you could face him and lean on your side against him. At first you dare not look at his face for fear of the dark expression that was awaiting you. When you finally do look up at him, he flashes the most innocent smile he could muster.

“[Y/N], you look so cute sitting in my lap, just like a doll,” he said loud enough for everyone in the parlor could hear. 

You were blushing profusely and tried to hide your face. All Grima could do was laugh.


	28. (Xander x My Unit! Reader) (Yandere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Possessive Xander hunting down Female MC after she defected to Hoshido.

You had run and run from Xander’s ever approaching army. Though you wanted to avoid a proper confrontation, he did not let up from his search for you. All you wanted was to be left alone. You had made your decision, and it didn’t seem like he was ever going to understand. Now here you were running alone in the dead of night trying to avoid every soldier in the forest you had decided to hide in. 

Your breathing was quiet and with some luck you had manage to avoid crunching on any leaves. Everything was set up that you would escape the man that others called your brother. Though neither of you ever saw the other as a sibling. 

Praying to yourself, you watched as most soldiers held up torches to try and find their way. One perk of being a dragon was the ability to see clearly in the dark, which came to be very helpful in this moment. If only you knew if your family was safe. If only you had been more careful to not get separated. And then, you sighed. It was all it took for them to find you. In only seconds you were surrounded, defenseless, and tied up to be brought before their current commander. 

You couldn’t face him. How could you? His eyes would either be stern or sad, neither of which you wanted to see. He wanted you “home,” but it was clear he never realized that you had never felt at home in Nohr. 

“Please look at me,” he pleaded as you continued to keep you head down even when he was directly in front of you.

You refused.

“At least, speak to me. Even a hello would suffice.”

You did not speak to him. What words were left? He had listened to none before. Nothing you could ever say would let him see the truth.

“Please, don’t make this hard. If you come back without any issues maybe father will understand, and make your punishment light. We could even be married within the month now that everyone else knows the truth.”

“Stop it. Xander what is wrong with you! That monster would kill me the moment I returned to that prison, and I could never marry a man that has none of my interests or well-being in mind.”

If he was going to act that delusional, then he needed to know how you felt. You tensed your muscles in preparation of being hit, but nothing happened. You looked up at him. His eyes were filled with tears that he couldn’t let fall. You put him in a tough position, but he knew what he had to do.

“I know that things between us have been wrong, but I want to make them right if you’ll promise to cooperate. Those who have taken you from me have been disposed of, and I assure you that no one else will ever come between us, even if that person is you.”


	29. Meet the Parents (Lucina x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short scenario of Lucina introducing her female lover, s/o, to Chrom and Robin.

Lucina had been a bit worried about introducing you to her parents. She wasn’t sure how her mother and father would take knowing that she had a female lover, but you were so important to her that she wanted them to know you for better or for worse. She had mentioned that she wanted all four of you to have dinner together so everyone could get acquainted. So you had made sure to plan a private room for the event. 

Chrom was worried about what was so important for his future daughter to meet privately with him and his beloved wife. Robin was less worried than Chrom. She had faith that her daughter wouldn’t get into needless trouble as long as fashion wasn’t involved. When they waled in to the private dinning room, they were a bit surprised. You stood hand in hand with Lucina to greet her parents with a smile on your face. Chrom was quick to ask who you were.

“Father, Mother, this is my partner, [Y/N]. I had hoped we could have dinner together as a family.”

Chrom’s puzzled expression quickly turned to a bright smile. He was quick to run to you and try to give you a hug. 

“I was worried that you had gotten into trouble Luce! I’m so glad that we finally get to meet the person that makes you so happy. Welcome to the family!” 

Robin could only smile as her husband embraced you then their daughter. It made her heart warm to see everyone so happy. Though something started to bother her when she examined the table set up.

“Don’t you think we should invite Morgan if we are having dinner? I think he’d be disappointed to miss out.”

You and Lucina looked at each other. You two didn’t want to ruin his date tonight, but you figured that Morgan would have to introduce his partner sooner than later.


	30. Voting Gauntlet Aftermath (M!Grima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Grima after the voting gauntlet. Yes, I know its kinda late, but I have been busy.

A large grin painted Grima’s face as he towered over the woman beneath him. 

“See worm, even those of full dragon blood will fall to the Breath of Ruin.”

His six eyes, all now opened to show a glimpse of his truest form, bore into Idunn. Though there was no emotion on her face, for the first time in her existence, there was fear in her heart. As a referee called him as the victor and his prey scurried away, Grima scanned the crowd. There were many faces he could recognize, that of the annoyances Lucina and Chrom, as well as a female version of his host. However, there was one face in particular that he could not find: yours. However, maybe people had begun to leave already, and he had hoped that you were waiting outside the arena for him. Every night since the gualntlet began, he had fantasized about what sort of present he would receive as a congratulations from you. 

As he exited, the stadium he saw you far out beyond the crowd of people with some bags in your hand. He practically ran to your side eager to her your praise. You noticed the white hared man approaching and greeted him.

“Ah Grima, how are you,” you called with a sweet smile on your face. That soft expression moved him in a way he could not express in words, but he knew that only you could make him feel this way. 

“Quite well, Summoner. Crushing the other worms beneath my feet always brings a smile to my face. Victory was mine the moment I took the field. No one else could ever compare.”

He watched as your lips parted, each beat of his heart sounding louder in his head. Perhaps you would then lean in to offer him a kiss as a reward for his performance. His heart sang until you spoke.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry. I totally forgot that the last round was today. I had been out shopping with Surtr all morning, and we only got back a few minutes ago. Supplies needed restocking, and he offered to help.”

His shoulders drooped a bit and his expression turned blank. Not only had you not watch him fight for your honor, you had been dawdling around with a man who he had defeated in the first round. Had you truly forgotten or had he stolen you away? Before he even had a chance to ask, you started to leave.

“Actually that reminds me, I need to go make sure that things are going well in the kitchens. Congratulations, Grima! I hope you had fun out there, and I’m sure you did a great job out there.”

Each step you took enraged him further. The matches he had won were for you, and in his eyes, you dismissed him. His mind ran in circles contemplating just how you could abandon him. He wanted to reach out and force you to explain yourself but something held him back. No if you would not be there for his time of glory, then maybe you weren’t worth his time at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any comments or suggestions feel free to let me know! If you enjoyed please leave a kudos.


End file.
